


Shadows

by Mojo_Potato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojo_Potato/pseuds/Mojo_Potato
Summary: This is based on a thread I read where people were talking about the shadows that followed them while they drove this is an experience I had, but unlike the story im telling here, we didn't stop at the Gas Station. I don't know what my follower wanted, but I feel if we had stopped at that station all those years ago, I wouldn't be here right now...I was very susceptible to things when I was younger, even now I still am. When I was younger, I was homeschooled and isolated from the world. My only company was my sister, who would only get along with me in front of others, and my parent who only really paid attention to me to punish me.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with some art I made: https://sta.sh/023wfgxjh6x8

Flashing past my blurry eyes, the lights fade and flash, the steady hum of the road being intermittently being interrupted by the chatter of my parents in the front. Soon as the time begins to fade on I begin to fade out, the shadows quickly approaching my inner vision. As I fade from consciousness one shadow keeps pace better than the others, I concentrate on my follower as the world fades to black.

Awakening at an unknown time, the silence of the world around me, my eyes blurry as they were settled upon the follower who seemed to still be there. Rubbing my eyes and looking closer I locked eyes with whatever was out there, it's piercing white-eyed stare drawing mine in like they were the only things to ever exist. Drawing me in closer and closer, feeling the well of dread sinking deeper and deeper. A voice and a smack in the back of the head pulls me from my trance. Looking toward the front, my mother's voice emits barely registering to me in my haze.

“Hey Pay attention, we are pulling into the gas station get ready to get out and stretch your legs.”

I go to object, I would rather stay in the car, but was cut off before I could even speak.

“No arguing, you are getting out of the car, I need you to grab some things from the station while I use the restroom.”

I shrunk and sat looking out the window hoping to see my new friend, only to find them gone and me alone again.  
We reached the station and my parents bustle out, my father going to refill the car and my mother marching to the station calling out for me to get out and help her. Sighing I reached out to open the door and exit, wishing to simply want to go back to sleep. Upon getting out the crisp desert air stabbed me in the lungs causing me to wheeze out a groan. Looking up, out into the pitch-black my stomach drops and my blood runs cold.

My Shadow follower pierced me with their pure white stare, paralyzing me as it grows nearer and nearer.


End file.
